One Fine Day
by Helterskelt123
Summary: Moviebased. As V is walking back to the train, bleeding to death, a fond memeory of his dear Evey comes to his mind. Oneshot.


**_A/N:_ Okay this is my first "V for Vendetta" fanfic so be nice. I will except constructive criticism but no flames. If I do, in fact, get a flame it will be deleted right away so there really is no point in flaming.**

**Please read and review.**

**

* * *

**

**One Fine Day**

The pain. The pain was unbearable. Blood oozed out of his body as he leaned on the wall for support. No. It wasn't the gun shot wounds that were the real pain. They were meaningless to him. He has been through that kind of pain so many times that now it seemed like a numbing feeling.

It was thought of never seeing his beautiful Evey ever again that was the true pain. A choked sob escaped his lips. He knew it seemed strange for a man wearing a grinning Guy Fawkes mask sobbing while he was bleeding to death against a wall, but at that moment he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was his sweet Evey. His Evey. He wasn't sure if he should be calling her 'his' now that he was about to die. Oh Lord, he was never going to see her again! The thought was absolutely unbearable to him.

No! He was going to see his dear Evey one last time. Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing could stop him. Nothing ever will stop him.

Gathering all his strength, using the wall as his support, he started walking to the underground where the train was. Where his Evey was.

As he was walking, or rather stumbling, down the dark hall a memory came to mind. It was from one of the first nights Evey had stayed in his home, the Shadow Gallery. She had been singing an old rhyme that he, strangely, never heard until that night.

_

* * *

V walked into Evey's bedroom to check how she was feeling. She had caught a cold while at her stay in his home. Out of kindness and slight guilt he had told her to stay in her room while he would take care of her. Evey, of course, at first protested but V would here none of it. When V walked in, Evey was humming a bit while she held a book in her hands. _

"_One fine day in the middle of the night," she began to sing. "Two dead boys got up to fight." V tilted his head in pure interest. "Back to back they faced each other, pulled out their swords and shot one another. The deaf cop on the beat heard the noise and came down and shot the two dead boys." Evey finished._

_V clapped his gloved hands and Evey gasped. She had a hand to her heart when she turned to look at him._

"_My God. You scared me, V." Evey said in a raspy voice. Her cold was getting better. V bowed in apology._

"_I do that quite often, don't I?" V asked, as he stood straight again. "I am terribly sorry for frightening you once again, Evey." V said then walked over to the bed._

"_Oh, it's alright. I know you didn't mean to." Evey said then took a sip from the now cold cup of tea from the side table. _

"_What was that you were singing before?" V asked, as he sat on the ledge of the bed. Evey flushed a bit out of embarrassment._

"_Oh, yes. It's an old rhyme my Grandfather used to sing to me when I was a child." Evey explained. V tilted his head in confusion._

_"You're grandfather used to sing a rhyme such as that to you? While you were only a child?" V asked incredulously. Evey chuckled._

"_Yes. My parents didn't approve of it either. But my Grandfather told me that he only told me the rhyme because I needed to learn at a young age that not all things are what they appear to be. He said it was so I wouldn't be fooled in the future." Evey said with amusement in her tone. Then she frowned. "I miss him. And my parents. And my brother." Evey said sadly. V put a comforting hand on Evey's shoulder._

"_It's good that you miss them, Evey. It shows how much you love them." V said. Evey just looked down at her hands with out responding. V sighed and stood up. "Well now you need your rest. Goodnight, Evey." V said then left the room._

* * *

He stumbled into the train station and fell to the floor. He could hear his Evey shout out his name and come running to him. He felt her help him up only to lay him down somewhere else. He finally saw her beautiful face. Hazel eyes stared down at him as he stared at her concerned face. She was beautiful even with a shaven head. It didn't make her look like a man or boyish. To him she was perfect. Absolutely, perfect. 

Oh God! He loved her so much.

* * *

**Feedback will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
